1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab structure for a riding type working vehicle, which includes a steering column supporting a steering wheel extending upwardly from a vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional riding type working vehicles have a steering column extending upwardly from the vehicle body at a position right in front of a driver's seat.
This construction compels the driver to run the vehicle with his or her feet placed on opposite sides of the steering column. The presence of the steering column allows reduced foot spaces, and tends to impede pedal operations. In the case of a vehicle carrying a working implement at the front, the steering column is often obstructive to the driver's observation of an operation. To avoid the steering column being obstructive to the driver, it has to be erected at a forward position remote from the driver's seat so that the driver need not place his or her feet at opposite sides of the steering column. This would require the driver's cab to have an increased length, which in turn results in an elongated vehicle body.